User blog:A Living Person/7th Character Sheet
Name:Kyodo Ishiki (共同意識) Power:I am able to cause any phenomena within a certain range. Voiced by:Johnny Yong Bosch (English)/Yuuchi Nakamura (Japanese) Aliases:Gloom Boy, Kyo-Chan, Will of The World Alignment:Chaotic Good Birthday:November 27th Bloodtype:AB+ Place of Origin:Alaska Occupation:Magi, World's Advocate, Traveler Theme:That Person's Name Is Motto:"Every plan dies at my touch." Catchphrase:"So, I gotta say...." "Yeah, No" "Let me crush those stupid beliefs okay?" Hobbies:Gaming, Theater, Exploration Likes:Social Interactions, Cool Stuff, Practicality, Music, Decent Challenges, Pragmatism Dislikes:High Class Hypocrites, Complete Monsters, Incompetent Leaders, Weak Excuses Values:Companions,Enjoyment,His Necklace Quotes: "I don't do this for the sake of the world or any childish dream, I do this because you dared to hurt my friends,my family, and those I could've met, you dared to destroy my life, and for that, I'll give you a nightmare." "People deserve the chance to redeem their mistakes, to be able to make up for all the trouble they cause,except many of us are a bit.....reluctant on accepting it." "Humanity is cruel, dirty, and only look out for themselves instead of others, yet there is always that one person, that one light, who is selfess, kind, and understanding. There has to be something for them, else why would I be who I am?" "Please do show me that broken look again. That look that reflected off so many of your victims, it's only fair, I'll crush those ideals of yours and the life you live, and make you drown in the depths of despair." "I can end you, I can end gods and their pantheon much less the very concept of them, because what is a meager group of the strong, versus the entire will of the world, no matter how weak?" Stats: ^=With Abilities Strength:C (^A+) Endurance:C (^B) Agility:C (^S) Luck:B- Mana:C Skill:A Charisma:B+ Intelligence:B Archtypes: -Resigned to The Call:Good chunk of the time, he really doesn't wanna play hero. -Iron Woobie:He does take alotta crap from the world, not that he'll give up on it. -The Anti-Nihilist:Ultimately what he is, especially with the quote above. (Yes I love this trope to death.) -Break Them By Talking:Relishes in doing this to those who deserve it. -Deadpan Snarker:He does like to crack jokes, sadly alotta them are this. -Cloud Cuckoo Lander:His more comedic actions can be interpreted as this. Biography Kyodo has a abnormal childhood, while he was a, at the time a normal child, with loving parents, in a small town, he was faced with a unfortunate event at the age of 9. That was when a rogue mage held operations in his town to further their own research. This caused a outbreak on Kyodo's home, a magical field that caused a variety of symptoms and effects on the human body. His effects were the gradual degredation of his memories. Publically, The town was closed off and qurantined to be able to find a cure, in reality though, it was so the magical factions can clean up the mess. Near the end of the clean up, most, if not, all of Kyodo's memories were erased, leaving him a tabula rasa, and his known family were presumed dead. After all was said and done, with only the paperwork to be filed out, Kyodo was taken in by a sympathetic magician to a suburban area. His childhood was not normal either however. During his stay, with the mage, he wanted to take up learning magic, though that was when a dormant power awakened. During the time in qurantine, Kyodo recieved a peculiar ability that was sleeping all the while. If a magician's magic works by enforcing their will upon the world, then Kyodo was given the grand prize as he was able to cause any phenomena unto the world within a certain range. Regardless of being unrefined and in it's infacy, this drastically altered his learning curriculum, as it veered from gaining knowledge from others, and more on researching the lengths and limits on his abilities. Though after years of training and researching of his unique abilities, Kyodo was free to go out and the see the rest of the world. This freedom was short lived however, as he was soon chosen as a contestant for a battle royale between 10 magicians for a powerful artifact, The Chalice of Christ. It was called the Chalice's Warfare, the requirments were that each contestant were to have a Valet, a sort of familiar, to make a pact as a partner whether they be a beast, alien entity, or a legend from myth or history. The prize in question was said to be able to grant whatever the person's desires in their life if they were to be the victor. Unable to turn away due to restrictions and his own subconscious, Kyodo was forced to find or summon a Valet. His partner would later be the protagonist from the infamous 1587 German Literature, Faust. Though it seemed the writer has gotten a fact wrong since, he turned out to be a woman. The relationship between the two were.....rocky to say the least. They would usually either ignore or critisize one another for multitude of reasons from each other. Though due to the dire circumstances that they were in, this forced them to have teeth-clenching cooperation during skirmishes and operations. With such extensive exposure and required cooperation with the other, this soon lead them to settle their differences and open to understanding one another, over a long period of time with small progress. It was then where they learned what they wanted out of this royale, Faust wanted to end the curse that let her live and never die for so long, while with Kyodo had no desires worth noting and only there out of circumstance, though he wonders if the Chalice can genuinely grant one's wish. After a grueling 2 weeks consisting of several skirmishes against opposing duos, contracting alliances, and of course property damage, Kyodo and Faust were the victors of the competition, unfortunately, the artifact was faulty. During one of the previous competitions, a variable has distorted the system to such a grand level, that the Chalice can only suckle power from the dead Valets and then disperse that energy, destroying anything within range over and over. This caused the pair to destroy the broken artifact and petition for the dismantlement of the entire system. Now the two live in a secluded area, taking part in other interesting events. Personal Information Personality Despite his unique and diverse ability, Kyodo does not hold as much arrogance as one would expect. He is usually modest, polite, and humble to a point that he has been at times, accused of having ulterior motives or even more commonly designated as, apathetic. He is however, capable of being snarky and sarcastic in a deadpan tone, usually meant to joke with others in social interactions and known to be comedic to both strangers and friends alike, keeping a air of awkward upbeat in his presence. He does have psychological problem of sorts. He has the subconcious urge of helping those in need, this urge occurs throughout his life after being taken in and is something he dislikes from time to time, as while it does goad him to helping others, it does not give him any personal joy in the success of the act, unless of course it's a person he cares for. This leads to cause him many injuries and problems due to this urge and never be rewarded for it, which has lead him to become a bit cynical about his life. With this though, he is more resigned then compliant to it. He is however, a kind and sociable person at heart if one is able to get past his seemingly neutral apathy to everything, willing to listen to one's problems and issues when need be even when chaos is brewing, actively caring for them which usually leads him to genuinely helping them free of charge even with his subconscious urges, despite that he would complain afterwards and with his more comedic and funny choices to keep others' spirits up in dire situations, one would wonder if he secretly broken inside. Never a dull moment with his presence, as his choices in actions and conversations are either being comedic and uplifting or serious and moving. Attitude Kyodo's initial tone to others, often strangers, will be that of a neutral and emotionless tone, most likely from his indecision on how to act any way else, though if interacted with enough, he turns for a slightly more upbeat and honest attitude towards to the person he converses with, even cracking a joke, a snark, or both along the way. With friends and family however, he acts like a upbeat idealistic child occasionally, showing that he has much more energy than intially one would believe. Though he has his darker moments as well. He is capable, and willing, to deconstruct one's ideals or beliefs if he feels that it's necessary or when they deserve it with almost blatant sadistic glee on the latter. Not to mention his earlier said cynicsm, which leads to critisize a childish idealist once and special props goes to Social Darwinistic ideals as he has torn that particular belief apart more times than one can count. He is also quite talented in breaking his opponents, logically stomping down on ones claims and arguements and sending them in a despairing state. While the said above is fortunately reserved for those who harm those he care about and complete monsters, one cannot ignore those points. Despite that, he is still sociable beyond his seeming apathy and is in touch with reality that it's not a major problem. Kind, perceptive, and even comedic, one wouldn't mind being a friend if able to get past his flaws. Lifestyle With his abilities, Kyodo tends to use them for several mundane things outside of combat or tactical situations. These range from lighting a candle with a spontaneous fire, flash freezing water, powering a device with supernatural electricity, it goes on. Though that does not make him a stranger to muggle life. He can clean, cook, and take care of the household even without his powers, which sorta earns him the title of housewife. He also likes to play games and surf the internet for entertainment that doesn't involve social interactions and more often than not he does get at a laugh from the smallest of things, either that or trolling online in games to get a good ininterpretable rage from the many unsuspecting victems to his (harmless) machinations. If he's not doing any of the above stated, he is most likely exploring or traveling the world, wanting to see what it can offer and interesting things it's capable of dishing out, whether it be the beautiful waterfalls or touching interaction between people, all of that he loves to see and enjoy. Combat Information Power In-depth Information A form of Causality Manipulation that as stated, can cause any phenomena within a certain range. These phenomena can range from natural, artificial, physical, or metaphysical, with the last one being most draining for it's abstract concepts. Each phenomena costs mana/energy which it's value is determined on scale and how much it effects reality, for example, a spontaneous fire grows very little in cost on how large the user needs it to be as it can easily be recertified, yet a distortion of a concept can be high in value even if it's only slight. This can be a hellish matter, with Kyodo's only slightly above average mana reserves. Another limitation is that heavily initimate phenomena with live variables (ie. People, Animal, etc.) cannot occur, like ressurection, but healing is possible. The range on this ability is initially around a length of 12 meters in radius, though this can be extended with use and honeing. Any phenomena desired to issue would have to be within radius though Projectile Events like a beam or Area of Effect can leave and reach outside the set range, respectively as long as the origin point of the event is within radius. Also any variable within range (i.e. ground, people, objects, air speed, etc.) and actions occuring are informed to the user, though it's less omniscence and more of information given in fine detail. The ability is also semi-sentient, as it's proven from the ability to enhance itself and grow through continued use. Having previously mana expensive phenomena become less costly over constant repeats and it's range growing with time. As a side-effect however it also refuses to let the user die, whether it be in healing the user with their own reserves or rewinding time to before their death, though jogging their memories slightly. Combat Style Kyodo's preferred combat tactics usually consist of firearms or projectile phenomena and spells, keeping his opponents pinned down or being taken out from a safe distance away from harm to him, his allies, or his objective. Also noting is that he keeps up a spherical forcefield for defensive purposes against unwanted attacks and harmful effects, alternatively however, he is also able to cause a instant negation of small scale events for a more precise and much less costly defense. Though when faced with close combat, Kyodo is no slouch either in melee. Using self-enhancing spells and occurences and either teleporting in or quickly creating a large variety of close-quarter weapons for use, whether they be spears, knives, gauntlets, or axes, he'll have atleast the knowledge of the basics on how to use them. However, he is greatly attuned to twin sword play, being unorthodox and fluent in his movements to always keep his momentum and his opponent off guard, coupled with projectiles and prcise shots while in motion and flash steps and teleportation, Kyodo's combat potential is arguable more dangerous in close quarter than at range. Though, that is not his best talent, what he excels at is the shattering/pacify of his opponent's will. This is Kyodo's usually intial assault on his opponents, attempting to dissuade, compromise, or flat out break down with his opponents, with the use of cool logic, deconstruction of their views and goals, topped with his subtle twists of truth and you not only got a monster, but a monster that is viablely justified in his behavior. Questions and Answers 1.Describe your childhood. Very ambient and paced, nothing much to say unless you don't know magic. 2.Do you travel? Too busy taking care of the house and playing games to do it more often than I already do. 3.What do you lie about? I don't lie about anything worth noting,but do half-truths count? Cause I do about my past before adoption among other things. 4.Do you feel lucky at times? Despite my abilities and other such, no, surprisingly, I blame fate for that. 5.Anything you fail at? Sugar-Coating my words. Seriously I sound like a jerk sometimes. 6.Any material object you value? My necklace, I believe my biological parents gave them to me. 7.What do you think is the most overrated virtue? Oh geez....that's a hard one. I'll go with love, if only because of how cliche it plays out for me, friendship at the very least I understand. Not that I hate love mind you, just think I see that trope too often. 8.Anything that bothers you? My subconscious urges and my more....cruel tendencies. 9.What do you regret? Being unable to save someone I knew, because for all your powers, you find out that what you desire is just out of reach. 10.What is your greatest fear? Being alone, no losing all that I stand for, everyone that ever knew me one way or another. I might actually fall into despair if that happens. 11.Who or what would you die for? My friends and family and their continued happiness. Those are the few things that drive me forward after all/ 12.Dog or Cat? Cat, I love their cute expressions and just petting them, really cathardic. 13.How do you relieve stress? Music or going online a beating the hell out of a poor player, I need that shut up. 14.Your thought of the worst fate? To gradually lose all emotions. To never love or hate, to feel joy, anger, or sorrow. How can you live like that? 15.Are you a Leader or a Follower? Neither, I'm to rebellious to follow and to carefree to lead, not that I can't take instructions or guide temporarily. 16.Anyone you look up to? None, but I did hold respect or liking for many. 17.Your most notable trait? My jacket, have you seen those scarf-like tails on it, I get noticed by that constantly. 18.What do you dislike about yourself? My sadistic tendencies, they make me look like a monster, and my subconscious is only annoying at worst. 19.Do you like yourself? Usually, though I could live without a couple traits, though what can we do? 20.Any traits you value in others? Well their occasional creativity and one-upping of each other, it's both genuinely impressive and amusing. 21.Have you ever lost before? Oh yes, not in numbers, but in magnitude, mainly because of their expirience, skill, or both. Raw power can only go so far. 22.Greatest Talent? Being a housewife....laugh it up guys. 23.Any advice on life? None, though be yourself and chase your beliefs, the world may crush you, but who cares, you'll get to the end one way or another. 24.Ideal World? Why should I answer? Besides my thoughts will conflict with another. 25.Anyone/Anything you despise? Social Darwinists, no seriously you have no idea how many of them are hypocritical, extreme, using the ideals as an excuse for their actions, or all three. They all could die in a fire for all I care. 26.Where would you like to live? In a slightly rural place, with a normal house and a small garden of meadows. Hey you asked not me. 27.What is your ideal woman. A kind, calm, and carefree type of girl. You know, like one of those serene yet seemingly fragile types. 28.Do you play matchmaker? Like you wouldn't believe, I'm starting to think my friends are all shy when it comes to real life romance, Jesus. 29.When and/or Where are you happiest? With those I know of course, whether it be playing at the beach or sharing a laugh, it's one to enjoy a amazing event, but another with those you are familiar with. 30.What one thing would you change about yourself? My latent sadism, who would feel happy about their pleasures in inflicting another pain? At least tone it down. 31.How would you like to die? In a way....a way that would let me review my memories up to my death, but be able to smile about it, I want to be satisfied in how I got here. Spells/Techniques '' Panzerschild'' Cost:Low A absolute defense against any and all unwanted offenses against the user, enveloping them in a sphere, and despite it's low costs, it's very durable and is known to take massive hits without cracking. If one wants to go the extra mile, they can pour more energy in for a even sturdier defense. A very basic spell, but a all around use for a majority, if not, all mages. '' Enhancement'' Cost:Low As the name states, this is a spell that enhances anything the user needs, whether it be a stone, tool, machine, or, even their own body. This raises a target in speed, strength, endurance, and for live beings, reaction time, stamina, and processing speed. Though the user must becareful in not enhancing objects too much, they break if overloaded. '' '' Healing Cost:Low Also as the name states, this technique heals a designated person up to near full health, though the process does take time depending on how grave the wound is and what type. '' Anima'' Cost:Low Anima is a creation spell that, originally, was used to make realistic, touchable illusions. Though, with Kyodo's unique abilities, he was able to literally create something out of nothing via rewriting reality on a minimized scale, spawning a object and defying all sorts of physics. He can create whatever he needs, a container, glass, weapons, and with precise tinkering, biomass. '' '' High-Frequency Edge Cost:Low This is a technique that constructs a blade enveloping the user's arm with precise and contained electromagnetic waves and photon particles, in short a lightsaber. With it's intense heat, it can cut through just about anything. '' Volvagia'' Cost:Medium The user fires a beam of intense light that affects the target's body and soul, simultaneously, causing harsh and even irrepairable damage if not careful. If to measure the collateral damage, it would be around the level of a frag grenade or a RPG at normal charge, though this can be altered if need be. '' Denial'' Cost:Medium Specifically tailored to Kyodo due to his abilities, the user can negate a specific phenomena or event, preventing it's effect from finalizing and keeping everything unchanged. It's somewhat high due to it's required precision and speed to remove said event. '' Gegenschlag'' Cost:Medium This is a technique that returns any attack that would have damaged the user to return to the offender with 13.56 times the force and power of the reflected attack, causing grevious harm to any unfortunate enough to fall into this trap. '' '' Incisus Cost:Medium A very precise and brief cut in Space-Time, allowing the either bypass or destruction of any defense and by extension affecting the target in a negative manner if made contact. It's cost is surprisingly low for something that defies physics, but it just means it's more cost effective. '' Tout Tempete'' Cost:Medium-High A flechette of blades or knives that all home in onto the opponent with precise guiding, though that's not all there is to it. Each blade, while doing little damage, are actually a multi-dimensional phenomena that hit's a target in all dimensions, meaning that defenses and obstacles are weakened to almost paper-thin strength, and they're a storm of them at a time. '' Ayvu Rapyta'' Cost:High It's in short, the ceasing of space and time. All in motion, all within physics, all with any form, stops their movement and actions completely in stasis. Except for whatever the user has contact with, whether that be a object or person, are able to move for as long as the user remains physical contact with them. Black Hole Cost:High '' '' Exactly what it's title is. The user generates a contained and controllable, black hole that sucks anything within it's gravitational force, which can be altered at the user's desire. Despite popular belief, a black hole is not painful, it tears apart atom by atom and prevents signals from reaching the brain thus the lack of feeling, also if one where to peer inside a black hole with a victim, the said victim would be frozen in time for thousands of years due to the time dilation from it's sheer mass and gravity. '' '' Hypernova Cost:High As it says, it's a explosion with substantially higher energy than a normal supernovae from dying stars. This technique can cause wanton amounts of destruction and with potentially massive range too. It's for all purposes, a nuke with changable settings. Weapons/Items '' Sol and Luna'' Twin short swords based off the sun and moon motif, these two weapons represent duality. Being practically "married", if one were to disperse from the other, they would automatically return within vicinity of each other after a certain distance or time. Charged with divine power, these are perfect weapons against inhuman foes, though npwhere near it's true strength otherwise. When charged with mana, they can release blessed flames, cleansing all oppisition. '' '' Karma While based off the Calico M960 SMG in external design, it's capabilities and internal design are much more different. It fires super-heated two inch slugs, launched from a pair of conducting rails, in short a railgun, at Mach 9. To prevent recoil, it was magically enchanted to minimize the oppisite force. With tolerable recoil, powerful shots, and 100 round magazines with magically enchanted bullets, this weapon is a nightmare. '' '' Clarity A heavily modernized revolver with a attachable scope, it fires bullets magnetically (though slower than railguns) that hold a ignited proton-proton chain-reaction, the process that happens in suns. On contact or a specific amount of time after fired, it causes a small and short-lived sun. In Layman's terms, a mini-nuke. '' Flugel'' A magically enchanted scythe with very special properties. It's main purpose is to drain the soul and mana of whatever oppisition it is able to make contact with. It could also project a second blade on the oppisite lower-end side for more flexibility, making it a sort of odd dual polearm. How it gains it's draining properties is via the user's prana, though if it were to run out, the scythe would still hold it's absurdly sharp and durable cutting edge. '' '' Mana Containers As the name implies, these objects contain mana, which is usually used at times when the owner is low on reserves and this acts like a adreneline shot, giving them a surge of energy and restoring a fair amount of lost mana. Note that containers come in different forms, gems, pills, cylindrical containers,etc. though each has different limits on how much it can store. '' La Fin'' Activation:Ce est la vie Despite it technically being more of a technique than a weapon, it could only be considered as such in most observations. Kyodo pours all of his power and abilities into a form of this blade, though removing him of his ability to manipulate causality in the process beyond small alterations, but in trade, is now able to easily destroy any target he opposes, whether it be a human, army, god, or even the universe, all opposition are crushed with ease with this blade. Relationships: '' Reue Elize "Faust"'' "I can assure you, she and I are in no ways related."- Kyodo when explaining their similar features "So...I assume your my partner for this war?"- Faust's opening words "I got all I wanted and even more so, but why do I feel empty?" - Faust about her wish "Thank you Kyodo....I think I can fill what's missing now."-Faust's last words before the War is over. Alignment:Lawful Neutral Power:Boundless Inner World The famous man-er woman from the 1587 German Legend, Faust. A cynical individual that which behavior stemmed from the choices she made and the consequences that followed from it and wishing to atone or undo the deal she made with the devil, and be free of the immortality cursed upon her. Initially a cold and ruthless young woman, conflicting with Kyodo's often carefree personality, which lead to their previously said relation problems. Though, through the war, after revealing more and more of her past and what's behind that cold heart, she is nothing but a cracked soul, only looking to pick up the pieces. Funnily though, she didn't actually marry Gretchen, the "wife" of Faust, but adopted her as a sister. '' Synth'' Elegy "Heeeeey...and I thought I was the only teen stupid enough to enter this slaughter!" -Synth's introduction "He's like that one junior that loves to get on your nerves, but is too competent for you to justifiablly strangle!" -Kyodo's thoughts "I love myself some music, soooo I modeled my magic to fit with it, no I don't want your critic on it!" -Synth's words on his magic. "What's with you and overpowered women seriously..." -Synth on Kyodo's...pick of characters Alignment:Neutral Good Power:Music Magic A fellow participant in the war, Synth is a seemingly carefree and upbeat teen that seemed to have joined the war for as I quote "for the shits and giggles". His relations with Kyodo are Vitrolic Buds in general and is cooperative when it calls for the time. And under all that.....is nothing different, if there is any tragedy or trauma that he hides it doesn't affect him even slightly. Also he loves songs....really loves songs. '' Tiara Aviel'' "Stay out of my way." -Tiara's first words "I have someone I need to take care of...you."- Tiara declaring Kyodo a target "You don't know anything of what I'm doing, how much I'm sacrificing for, I-!"- Tiara Ranting "Thank you.....thank you"- Tiara's final words before parting ways. Alignment:Chaotic Neutral Power:Space-Time Manipulation A assassin mage participating in the war to support a friend of hers, which of whom is hospitalized due to a magical disease that cannot be cured through normal means. She is ruthless and cold in her actions, not batting a eye in killing numerous amounts of people, though inside she is just a scared little girl, not wanting to lose her friend. The relations between her and Kyodo are complex to say the least, but at least managable. Though implications say that she has been looping through time for a extensive amount of years. '' Yvel Astart'' "What I want to know is what is going through that dumb f***ing head of yours!"- Yvel commenting on Kyodo's planning. "Are you really-? GAH! Nevermind, go die happily I don't care." - Yvel leaving the Kyodo and the group. "Nice to know you lived through that fiasco, hoping to never see you again." - Yvel's parting words. Alignment:Chaotic Evil Power:Destruction Yvel Astart,....is a unstable individual, notabley sociopathic and only looks out for herself, her reasons for entering the war is unclear and never delved in, though it's certain the only ones to benifit from it would be her. Kyodo gets along poorly with her, contact usually absolving in verbal assaults with Kyodo being the recipient or a all out fight incited by Yvel. Needless to say she is even a unpleasent person to others as well. '' Jin Nagi'' "Well, that could've gone better." -Jin's catchphrase. "Holy S**t, that's record time ya friggin numbnut." - Jin's snarky response to fails. "Okay so...what now?" -Jin's response to the Cursed Chailice. "I'll be leaving now....probably get some sunshine and a drink." - Jin's words before leaving. Alignment:Lawful Good Power:Weapon Creation Jin Nagi is a magical weaponsmith that run a successful buisness throughout the entire magical community, one of the top ten actually. His reasons for joining the war is to take the chalice and research it and if possible, replicate something with similar capabilities. He's courteous and polite with pretty much everyone he meets, and even shares notes with Kyodo on weapon designs. All in all he gets along nicely though he's more of an ally than a friend. '' Uasal Rialtoir'' "Greetings, I'm Uasal Rialtoir,a participent of this war, it's a pleasure to meet you." -Uasal's introduction. "It seems circumstances have forced us to cooperate, would you mind that?" -Uasal pulling a Enemy Mine "Hah, you are amusing Kyodo Ishiki" - Uasal showing....interest? In Kyodo. "It seems we have to part ways, though I look foward to playing cops and robbers with you in the future." -Uasal summerizing her and Kyodo's roles in the future. Alignment:Lawful/Chaotic Neutral Power:Superpower Manipulation Uasal is a very infamous individual in the criminal underworld and one of the more well-known ones at that, holding a global underground organization plus a public face and all. Surprisingly however, she is not a magician, yet she knows about the community. Contrary to popular belief, she did not join the war as a contestant, but a observer that intervenes when she feels like it, probably due to interest in the Chalice. She is genuinely affable and one would wonder if she is a criminal, getting along with Kyodo easily and even being able to join forces without any teeth clenching. She is also known to be unconditionally kind and fair to her subordinates and measures trust on actions and devotion then length of service. Gallery: Oz.vessalius.full.532719.jpg|(Kyodo's Formal Wear) "It's reserved for parties and galas, not like I'm gonna run around with this on." g (12).jpg|(Classy Wear) "What can I say? I love being classy." Oz.Vessalius.full.226173.jpg|(Cloak Wear)"What are you lookin at, you see this scythe? I'll cut you with it if your not careful." Oz.Vessalius.full.948726.jpg|(On The Throne) "I AM THE KING!" 45e396e0aaccc273d80716466650f5f6.jpg|(Casual Wear) "Expect me to be in this if I have nothing else to wear. Also, Leatherrrrr." 9c5781ac79c0eed69bdd0a763f8eb6a4.jpg|(Deus Ops Class Armor)"I love this tech, I need to thank the guys that I stole this from later." Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet